La nueva mascota de Dawn
by OFIXD
Summary: Scott lleva casi una semana viviendo en la calle y sólo tiene dos opciones: la primera es seguir congelándose el trasero en un banco del parque; la segunda es vivir escondido en la habitación de Dawn. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**D** isclaimer: Total Drama Island y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores.

 **A** dvertencias: OoC, lime y lemon, AU! Viven en un mundo en el que Total Drama es un instituto (Total Drama High) y todos son compañeros de clase.

 **Pareja(s): Dott (Dawn x Scott), mención de otras parejas (u OT3)**

 **O** bjetivos del fanfic: Me ha venido a la mente y no he podido evitar escribirlo.

 **C** anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Sleeping sun - Nightwish

 **Summary: Scott lleva casi una semana viviendo en la calle y sólo tiene dos opciones: la primera es seguir congelándose el trasero en un banco del parque; la segunda es vivir escondido en la habitación de Dawn.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE** : _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales el enlace a este fic. No te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- La nueva mascota de Dawn-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

Era un frío invierno en la pequeña ciudad donde estaba situado el Total Drama High, un instituto que se encontraba en una pequeña zona boscosa entre varios pueblos y una ciudad de tamaño medio, ese hecho propiciaba que llegasen al centro alumnos muy diferentes que acababan conviviendo en perfecta armonía los unos con los otros... casi siempre. Había muchas cosas que convertían el Total Drama High en una institución respetable y atractiva tanto para padres como para alumnado: no era un internado, por lo tanto cada quien volvía con sus padres al acabar la jornada; estaba cerca de la costa, así que cuando hacía calor se organizaban jornadas de deporte y otras actividades en la playa. La razón más importante para casi todos era la misma: a pesar de su incompetente director -cuyo nombre era Chris McLean- el Total Drama High suponía tener las puertas abiertas hacia un futuro brillante... si te esforzabas.

Scott no era de los que se esforzaban, no qué va, bastante tenía él ya con aguantar los insultos y las vejaciones a las que le sometían sus padres, su hermana mayor Albertha y el novio gordo y alcohólico de ésta. Bastante tenía él con trabajar en la granja de sus padres sin descanso, con aguantar las duchas heladas porque su "papi" no consentía que utilizase agua caliente, que eso era de nenazas y los hombres no lo hacían decía... Bastante tenía ya con tener que estar obedeciendo ordenes constantemente, con aguantar que su cuñado, en sus borracheras, le despertase en mitad de la noche vomitándole encima... no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por una nimiedad como estudiar.

Ahora tendría que encontrar un modo de salir adelante, pues había cumplido los dieciocho y al ser mayor de edad sus padres le dieron un regalo odioso pero que a Scott en parte le alegró: le dijeron que recogiese todas la pertenencias que quisiese y se pudiese llevar y que se marchase de casa, que era hora de que se convirtiese en un hombre. Habían dos problemas: uno, no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, y dos, su cumpleaños caía en diciembre lo cual significaba que era un sin techo en pleno invierno. Antes de irse su "papi" le lesionó la espalda con una tabla de madera, para asegurarse de que no volvería llorando al día siguiente dijo. Scott empezó a caminar cargado con sus cosas y soportando ese horroroso golpe que le produciría, días más tarde, una tremenda moradura.

Sólo se le ocurrió un lugar en el que vivir: el parque que había cerca del insti. Se fue al escondrijo más oculto que encontró: un enorme hueco oculto entre las plantas, un agujero enorme en el muro final del parque, parecía una cueva. Al no encontrar basura ni pintadas Scott dedujo que nadie había estado allí. No era un lugar calentito, pero era mejor que la calle, allí sacó unas mantas y se escondió maldiciendo a sus padres, a su hermana, a su cuñado y al trastero que iban a construir en su antigua habitación. Escuchó sus tripas sonar y apretó los ojos sintiendo una lágrima escurrirse de uno de sus ojos y recorrer su rostro. No tenía nada, estaba solo, nadie le quería y su espalda dolía de verdad. Se durmió horas más tarde y cuando despertó el sonido del reloj del parque le recordó que tenía un instituto al cual asistir, un instituto en el que le darían almuerzo y comida.

Y corrió hasta la institución pensando únicamente en comer.

No se fijó -nunca lo hacía- en que una chica le observaba. La chica pudo leer por primera vez el aura de Scott sin problemas -eso era muy raro- y se puso a llorar inevitablemente cuando vio el dolor que sentía claramente marcado en los colores de su aura.

Tuvo hasta el viernes para comprobar que Scott cada vez estaba más débil, delgado, triste y que parecía más desaliñado que de costumbre. Cuando le pilló robando manzanas de la cocina del colegio se preocupó todavía más si era posible. Todo ocurrió mientras la chica paseaba en la hora libre que tenían antes de almorzar por la parte trasera del instituto, allí había mucha vegetación y eso le resultaba sumamente agradable. Por la puerta que había en la parte trasera metían todos los ingredientes para la preparación de los almuerzos y la comida, un camión dejaba allí las cajas y los cocineros las iban metiendo una por una. Era un instituto grande y por ello era una tarea que se prolongaba bastante, así que durante largos periodos de tiempo las cajas restantes quedaban desatendidas mientras los cocineros colocaban el contenido de las primeras en la cocina y preparaban el almuerzo. Dawn estaba observándoles desde arriba de un árbol mientras realizaban esa tarea, le daban un poco de pena pero nunca la dejaban ayudarles. Una cocinera la saludó porque a pesar de que no era fácil verla ellos ya sabían que estaba allí, como todos los días.

Un poco más tarde pudo ver a Scott aparecer de la nada, abrir la caja de la fruta y colocar unas cuantas manzanas en su mochila. Le siguió levitando mientras éste huía y en un momento se puso frente a él haciendo que se detuviese.

—¿Por qué has robado las manzanas, Scott? —preguntó ella hablando tan dulcemente como siempre.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, niña de la luna, pero no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías —Scott intentó irse, pero Dawn le cerró el paso de nuevo.

—Te he visto cogiendo manzanas de la caja y metiéndolas en tu mochila.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Chivarte al director McLean? —dijo él con una expresión dura que pretendía ocultar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. ¿Por qué a él? Sólo quería tener algo que llevarse a la boca a la hora de la merienda y la cena.

—No me voy a chivar, Scott, sólo quiero saber por qué las has robado —dijo la rubia.

—¡No las he robado, sólo las he tomado prestadas!

—Entendido ¿Por qué las has tomado prestadas, Scott?

—¡Quédatelas si quieres! —dijo dejando a sus píes la mochila, cuando se agachó sintió dolor en su espalda de nuevo. Dawn notó algo en el aura del pelirrojo.

—No, quedatelas tú —Scott no esperó a que dijese algo más, sólo agarró de nuevo el asa de su mochila azul. Dawn se le acercó bastante, tanto que incomodó un poco al chico, y le miró directamente a los ojos y es que a pesar de ser mucho más alto el pelirrojo no podía evitar bajar su mirada cuando ella le hablaba —. tú las necesitas más que nosotros.

Scott sintió miedo y se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo. Obviamente se llevó su botín. Al final lloró tras asegurarse de estar completamente solo.

Dawn suspiró con dolor. Algo le pasaba a Scott, estaba totalmente segura.

—Mi querido Scott, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —murmuró para sí misma.

Durante el almuerzo Dawn asentía periódicamente a lo que Mike y Zoey les explicaban a ella y a B, obviamente ni B ni Dawn decían nada, el chico porque no hablaba y la chica porque estaba observando a Scott, el cual se estaba comiendo un bocadillo de un tamaño inusual, un bocadillo ciertamente enorme ¿Tantísima hambre tenía? ¡Pero si cada vez estaba más delgado! La chica intentó leer el aura del pelirrojo, pero ésta estaba cerrada totalmente, inaccesible. Dawn suspiró, lo cual llamó la atención de sus amigos y compañeros de mesa.

—¿Pasa algo, Dawn? —preguntó Zoey preocupada.

Dawn miró a su amiga con una inmensa expresión de tristeza.

—Dis-disculpadme —se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del comedor rápidamente.

—¡Dawn! —la llamó Mike.

Zoey, Mike y B se levantaron y fueron tras ella abandonando sus almuerzos.

Scott vio lo que pasaba y sintió curiosidad, luego sólo siguió a lo suyo.

—¡Dawn! —la seguían llamando y siguiendo, de hecho estaban ya casi en la salida del instituto. Justo antes de que la rubia saliese para poder esconderse en el bosque colindante B la alcanzó. Para su sorpresa la rubia estaba llorando, hizo un gesto de duda y ella le abrazó y siguió llorando y gimoteando contra el pecho de su amigo.

Mike y Zoey observaban la escena sin atreverse a intervenir por lo extraño de la situación: Dawn era una muchacha que se dedicaba a meditar, estaba en continuo contacto con su paz interior y por eso no se creían que estuviese llorando completamente devastada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo conseguir la paz, ¡No puedo!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Zoey.

—Él no está bien, si él no está bien yo no puedo ni estar bien ni alcanzar la paz —ya no estaba tan histérica pero definitivamente no estaba bien porque las lágrimas seguían delineando su rostro. Ahí advirtieron que estaba realmente ojerosa y que sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo —. él nunca ha estado del todo bien, siempre ha estado triste pero es que ahora le está pasando algo malo de verdad.

—¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó Mike completamente desconcertado.

—Mike, no hace falta que lo sepamos si ella no quiere —B asintió apoyando la afirmación de Zoey.

—Yo creo que sí hace falta, cariño, ¿No ves cómo está? —replicó el moreno de la cresta.

—¿No habéis visto a Scott? Está cada día más delgado, parece que está enfermo y... —la rubia no pudo seguir. B le acarició el pelo como muestra de su amistad y comprensión.

—Ahora que lo dices... —dijo Mike.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver Scott o lo que sea que le pase con tu paz y contigo misma? —preguntó Zoey.

Dawn miró a su amiga a los ojos y respondió sin titubear:

—No puedo ser feliz si mi amado no es feliz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mike alucinado. Zoey y B la miraron con la boca abierta.

—Estoy enamorada de Scott, muy muy enamorada, creedme, y no puedo soportar no saber qué es lo que le hace tan infeliz, no saber qué es lo que le ocurre.

—Oh, amiga —Zoey la abrazó y al abrazo se unieron también sus amigos varones.

—Te ayudaremos con eso —dijo Mike con una expresión de determinación; B le apoyó levantando el pulgar —. descubriremos qué le pasa a Scott todos juntos.

—No, creo que... creo que quiero hacer esto yo sola.

—Pero no es necesario, Dawn, nosotros podemos ayudarte —dijo la pelirroja.

Se sintió muy afortunada de tener unos amigos tan buenos, aún así declinó su oferta.

—Quiero demostrarme a mi misma que puedo ayudarle, y quiero demostrarle a él que lo es todo para mi.

—Ten cuidado, es un cabezota de cuidado.

—Le amo con todas sus virtudes y sus defectos, nada podrá pararme —dijo la amante de la naturaleza.

Los cuatro rieron antes de compartir otro abrazo de grupo.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Al terminar la jornada escolar Scott recogió sus cosas sin entretenerse. Tenía que volver al parque rápido porque temía que alguien le robase el escondite y sus pertenencias. Por lo menos no iba a ser una mala noche ya que había conseguido robar cuatro manzanas y un paquete de galletas, tenía que administrarse bien. Sonrió un poco al pensar que igual, con un poco de suerte, le daba para merendar, cenar y volver a merendar al día siguiente. Después de sonreír se estremeció a causa del frío que cada vez era más fuerte.

Caminó todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, se sentía más débil y cansado que de costumbre. Cuando llegó a su escondite no pensó ni en hacer deberes ni en comer, estaba muy cansado y se sentía aturdido, así que se cobijó en su improvisado lecho y se dejó llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Dawn salió de clase tan rápido como pudo recoger sus cosas y despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros, estuvo siguiendo al pelirrojo desde lo lejos hasta que lo perdió de vista por uno de los muchos caminos del parque.

Después de una hora recorriendo el lugar, y sabiendo a ciencia cierta que su querido chico no había dejado el parque, ya no tenía ni una sola pista de dónde podía encontrar a Scott, tenía que hallarlo como fuese puesto que la noche iba a ser muy fría, de hecho ya estaba haciendo un frío terrible y apenas eran las seis de la tarde. Se volvió a colocar el gorro y se sentó en un banco a meditar, la madre naturaleza le ayudaría a encontrar al joven y, de hecho, acudió a su auxilio indicándole el camino a seguir cuando no llevaba más de dos minutos meditando. Tuvo que andar por un camino poco concurrido y escurrirse entre la descuidada vegetación del final del bosque, sabía que debía buscar algún lugar con piedra en las paredes, una construcción o algo así, allí estaría Scott. Estuvo buscando y entristeciéndose cada vez que encontraba alguna pista que la conducía a ninguna parte. Estaba oscureciendo y cada vez que miraba su reloj y veía el ritmo vertiginoso que llevaba el segundero sentía sus esperanzas desvanecerse, siempre indicándole el inexorable paso del tiempo, incrementando su angustia. Cuando ya estaba en un verdadero estado de desesperación encontró casualmente una ardilla que volvía a su casa con una manzana roja entre las patitas, una vez más le agradeció a la madre naturaleza el haberle otorgado el don de poder comunicarse con los animales.

—¡Hola amiguito, me llamo Dawn! —saludó con entusiasmo al animal —. encantada, ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?... te prometo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo —el animal pareció meditarlo unos instantes antes de responder afirmativamente —. ¡Muchas gracias!... estoy buscando a un chico pelirrojo, puede que lleve por aquí viviendo varios días... ¡Sí, llevaba manzanas!... llevame con él... sí, te puedes quedar la manzana.

El animalillo empezó a correr seguido por Dawn, la ardillita agitaba su peluda cola graciosamente y la joven sentía su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido, como si de un tambor se tratase.

Finalmente encontró una especie de cueva en el muro del final del parque y entró sin pensarlo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada, sólo tenía que asegurarse de que el pelirrojo estuviese bien. Cuando entró enseguida vio la mochila azul abierta, de allí había sacado la manzana su nuevo amiguito animal, encontró varias cosas más y en la parte más profunda al propio Scott en posición fetal, intentando mantenerse caliente aún dormido, aún con la chaqueta y durmiendo sobre un montón de prendas y mantas. Dawn miró su cara, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y la chica no pudo evitar acariciarle el pelo para intentar calmar su sufrimiento.

—Tranquilo, Scott, yo estoy contigo —le susurró—. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo nunca te abandonaré.

El chico pareció tranquilizarse, incluso sonrío levemente en sueños; Dawn sin embargo estaba preocupada, allí hacía un frío de mil demonios y no era un lugar adecuado para que nadie lo habitase, además se horrorizó al sentir la piel del chico tan fría ya que no la recordaba así. Un día Scott y ella se rozaron las manos sin querer y aunque fue rápido y fugaz la rubia pudo notar perfectamente el calor que emanaba, el mismo calor que inundaba su pecho cuando pensaba en Scott, cuando le veía, cuando alguien lo mencionaba en su presencia, incluso cuando tenía que evocar la sensación más agradable de su vida allí estaba, el calor de la mano de Scott, calor que el invierno iba a robarle si seguía viviendo en esas condiciones.

La rubia pensó y pensó, sólo le pareció viable una opción: Scott no tenía a quién recurrir, le habían echado de casa, así que ella le acogería en su cuarto sin que sus padres lo supiesen. Igual no era el plan más brillante del mundo pero estaba segura de que sería lo mejor. Ella podía llevarle comida a escondidas, y como su cuarto tenía vestidor su ropa cabría a la perfección, y además, tenía baño propio con bañera, Scott y ella podían convivir allí tranquilamente.

—Scott, despierta —dijo la chica acariciándole el pelo —. tenemos que irnos antes de que oscurezca del todo.

Scott despertó y cuando vio a Dawn frente a él primero se asustó y se levantó, después se enfadó.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí!?

—He-he venido a ayudarte.

—¡Yo no necesito tu ayuda, pírate niña de la luna! —dicho esto se volvió a tumbar.

—¡Sí necesitas ayuda, no puedes vivir aquí!

—¡Esta es mi casa ahora, largo!

—¡Está bien! Entonces hazme sitio ahí.

Scott le hizo sitio en su lecho confundido. Dawn se tumbó junto a él quedando sus caras de frente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él con más confusión que enfado en su voz.

—Yo no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti, si tú no vienes yo dormiré a tu lado.

—¡Pues vale! —gritó él recuperando su enfado.

—¡Pues eso!

—¡Pues a dormir! —no quería que Dawn tuviese la última palabra.

—Buenas noches, Scott —dijo ella en un susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse junto a él.

… _.Un minuto... Dos minutos..._

—¡Vale, joder, tú ganas! —renegó él molesto —.iré contigo, niña de la luna.

Dawn sonrió y abrazó a Scott feliz.

—Me alegro tanto, Scott.

—Uh... Dawn... —la chica advirtió que seguía abrazada a él y se puso roja, tan roja que no advirtió que él también estaba como un tomate. Se separaron y fingieron que no había pasado nada.

—Bu-bueno tenemos que recoger tus cosas.

—Uh, sí.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos Scott.

—Espera, espera, ¿Tiempo para qué?

—Mira... quiero que vengas conmigo, a mi casa.

—Dawn, tus padres no me van a dejar.

—No se enterarán, trabajan muchas horas y hacen viajes y eso, tú puedes vivir en mi cuarto, mira, allí tengo baño con bañera y todo... no lo notarán y tú... no quiero que vivas en la calle.

" _Gracias Dawn"_ hubiese querido decir Scott.

—Si insistes... —respondió en su lugar, haciendo que pareciese que le estaba haciendo un favor él a ella, pero Dawn sabía la verdad y eso era lo que importaba ya que Scott escondía siempre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Recogieron tan rápido como pudieron. Scott llevaba la mayoría de sus cosas mientras que Dawn cargaba con las mochilas de ambos y el neceser del chico. Cuando llegaron a casa de la chica él se sorprendió, era una casa con mucha personalidad y muy bonita, con un encanto antiguo pero sin que pareciese que si entraban todo iba a estar lleno de telarañas.

—Scott, escucha, ahora entraremos por la puerta porque mis padres no están seguro, pero mañana te explicaré como trepar hasta la ventana de mi cuarto.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que me quede? Es tu última oportunidad para echarte atrás.

—Sí, te vas a quedar.

" _Gracias Dawn"_

—Si insistes...

El recibidor con su zaguán ya era bonito. Scott no pudo colgar su abrigo allí por razones más que evidentes, pero aquel lugar (y eso que todavía no habían pasado de allí) ya invitaba a la tranquilidad y decía mucho de la hospitalidad de la familia que habitaba aquella gran casa. Siguieron andando una vez Dawn hubo dejado su abrigo y su gorro colgados. Mientras subían las escaleras el pelirrojo miraba las fotos, casi todas eran de Dawn o de animales, aves, perros, gatos, esponjosos conejitos...

—Mi cuarto es ese —la chica indicó la puerta que era y la abrió una vez estuvieron frente a ella.

El pelirrojo esperaba la típica habitación de chica, rosa, con posters de cantantes, con peluches por doquier... en lugar de eso encontró una habitación ciertamente grande pero de decoración más bien sencilla y austera, aunque sí denotaba el nivel adquisitivo de la familia: una cama king-size de madera con sábanas de color verde oscuro, un escritorio del mismo tipo de madera con un portátil encima y una silla de escritorio de madera con ruedecitas, había lámparas tanto en el escritorio como en la sencilla mesita con un único cajón que se encontraba junto a la cama. También vio una cómoda de madera a juego con la mesilla. El color de las paredes le gustó: eran verdes. Luego miró hacía el otro lado de la habitación y vio unas puertas dobles y una puerta simple, las puertas dobles tenían como una especie de rosetón representando flores de cerezo de color rosado tirando a blanco, se podía ver una tenue luz a través de él.

—Eso es el vestidor —explicó la chica—. Lo otro es el baño, ¿Te gusta?

—Psé, está bien.

" _¡Dios, es la mejor habitación del mundo y ahora es casi mía!"_

—Mis padres no tardarán mucho en llegar, ¿Por qué no te duchas mientras yo hago la cena? Les prometí que cocinaría yo.

—Uh, vale.

—Puedes coger una toalla del armario que hay en el baño, la que sea, usa lo que necesites —dijo la rubia.

—¿Y si necesito una compresa? —preguntó Scott de coña, lo que le hizo ganarse un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

—En tal caso, en el primer cajón del armario del baño.

—¿Estás sacando las uñas, niña de la luna? —dijo Scott con una sonrisa fanfarrona. Dawn decidió ignorar su pregunta.

—No hagas mucho ruido, por favor, no pueden descubrirnos.

—Vale, Dawn, tampoco hace falta que te pongas en plan pelmaza.

—Deja tus cosas al fondo del vestidor y dúchate, tranquilo, te subiré algo para cenar.

—¿No cenarás conmigo? —preguntó él.

—No puedo, tengo que esperar a mis padres.

—¿Y yo qué hago? ¿Espero a que vuelvas?

—Sí, prometo tardar poco.

—Tómate tu tiempo, hija de la luna —dicho esto se lanzó a la cama y puso las manos bajo su cuello—. ¡Eh, aquí no hay tele!

—Ah, no, lo siento, perturbaba mis ejercicios de meditación, pero puedes usar el portátil.

Dicho esto la rubia salió de la habitación. El pelirrojo curioseó un poco más y se fijó en los diversos collages que la chica tenía colgados en su cuarto: habían muchas fotos de animales, de Dawn con Mike, Zoey y B... En el escritorio había enmarcada una foto de la chica con cuatro años y sus padres, en la pared donde estaba el escritorio pudo ver las fotos grupales de toda la clase de por lo menos tres cursos junto con algunas de Dawn con alguno de sus compañeros de clase, la más graciosa para Scott fue una que encontró de Dawn, Izzy y Sierra poniendo los ojos bizcos. Algo captó su atención: era una foto suya, salía junto a la chica, se la sacaron en un viaje de final de curso, cierto que la chica tuvo que insistir mucho para conseguir que el pelirrojo accediese a sacarse la foto pero el resultado había merecido la pena: ambos salían sonrientes y sudorosos después de haber jugado al pañuelo con el resto de la clase. Al chico le sorprendió verse tan feliz en la instantánea, no recordaba que él pudiese sonreír de ese modo tan inocente y sincero. Su mirada se dirigió a la chica de ojos azules que salía junto a él.

—Dawn... ¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo? —murmuró—. Eres un ángel, no merezco tu bondad.

Scott se apartó del escritorio y se dispuso a obedecer a la chica. Cuando entró al baño con unas prendas que pretendía usar como pijama éste le pareció grande y agradable. Escogió una toalla marrón que encontró donde la chica le había indicado y entró en la ducha que había junto a una gran bañera blanca rodeada por velas aromáticas.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La rubia mientras tanto estaba preparando la cena: pollo al horno **(n/a:** _Imagino que Dawn es vegetariana. En caso de que así sea aquí simplemente lo ignoraremos, no será vegetariana en este fic_ **)**. Le salía bueno y pensó que a Scott le gustaría. Se sintió mal unos instantes al darse cuenta de que le estaba dando más importancia a la opinión del chico que a la de sus propios padres.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Cherry? ¿Estoy siendo egoísta? —su gata se limitó a bostezar y ella sonrió—. En realidad es natural que quiera que le guste mi forma de cocinar, es nuestro invitado después de todo.

Cuando estaba terminando de preparar las verduras que servirían de acompañamiento al pollo escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Tanto Filete, el chihuahua, como la gatita Cherry acudieron corriendo a recibir a los recién llegados. Unos minutos más tarde la pareja llegó a la cocina.

—Hola, cariño —la saludó Fiona, su madre.

—Hola, mamá, hola papá.

—¿Cómo está mi niña? —preguntó Noel, su padre.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?

—Bien, pero hace un frío que pela —respondió el hombre.

—Espero que no te hayas resfriado, Dawn —dijo la madre acariciando la cara de su hija mientras ésta repartía las verduras en tres platos, teniendo cuidado de dejar suficiente para Scott.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

—Qué hambre, ¿Con qué maravilloso plato nos vas a sorprender hoy, hija? —dijo la mujer.

—Es pollo al horno con verduras.

Durante la cena la familia comentó su día, aunque sus padres notaron a Dawn nerviosa.

—¿Te pasa algo, hija?

Y es que la chica estaba preocupada por Scott, no quería que pasase hambre.

—Oh, no es nada, es que estaba pensando en una ardillita que he visto hoy en el parque —mintió ella.

—Déjame adivinar: tienes una nueva mascota en tu cuarto —dijo entonces su padre. A Dawn se le subieron los colores.

—¿N-No, qué te hace pensar eso?

—¿Cariño, tienes fiebre? —Fiona tocó la frente de su hija al notar que estaba roja.

—No, no me pasa nada.

—Oh, Fiona, nuestra niña siempre es tan dulce con los animales —comentó Noel mientras removía su copa de vino.

—No te preocupes cariño, tu ardillita estará bien, tú cena tranquila.

Cuando acabaron de cenar los padres fueron a ponerse el pijama para ver una película en familia, algo a lo que Dawn se negó.

—Vamos cariño, hoy es viernes y mañana no tienes clase, no hace falta que te duermas tan pronto —trató de convencerla Noel.

—Es que estoy muy cansada, papá, de verdad. Beberé un vaso de leche y me iré a la cama.

—Como quieras, si cambias de idea ya sabes dónde estamos —dijo el hombre de cabello rubio, idéntico en color al de su hija.

Lo de la leche era una escusa para poder preparar la cena de Scott. Cogió el pollo y las verduras que había reservado en el horno para que se mantuviesen calientes y las metió en una fiambrera porque, pensó, si llevaba la comida en un plato se arriesgaba a que le cayese algún trozo o a que gotease y podía llamar la atención de sus padres al limpiarlo. También se hizo con un cuchillo, un tenedor y una botellita de soda.

Cuando subió a su cuarto tanto Filete el chihuahua como Cherry la gata la siguieron, pero no entraron a la habitación de la lectora de auras, en vez de eso se fueron al estudio, allí tenían sus canastillas para dormir.

Cuando entró Scott parecía muy entretenido con un libro.

—Hola, Scott —y dejó la fiambrera sobre la cómoda.

—Ei —fue el escueto saludo de él. Dawn se tumbó a su lado en la cama.

—¿Qué lees? Si los libros los tenemos en el estudio... —entonces miró y se fijó en que Scott no estaba leyendo un libro, estaba mirando un álbum de fotos suyas de cuando era un bebé.

Se puso más roja que una guindilla cuando el pelirrojo pasó de página y salió una foto enorme y a todo color de ella de bebé, completamente desnuda, sobre un cojín. Scott se empezó a reír al verla pero se tapó la boca con las manos para que no le escuchasen los padres de la chica, eso lo aprovechó Dawn para quitárselo.

—¡Oh, vamos, no sales tan mal! —y se empezó a reír de nuevo.

—¡No es eso, tonto! Un momento, ¿No estaba esto escondido en mi vestidor?

—Sí, pero colocando una de mis bolsas en uno de los estantes superiores ha caído y no he podido evitar mirarlo.

—Allí está tu cena —dijo la chica señalando la cómoda. El pelirrojo se levantó a cogerla —. usa el escritorio para cenar.

Dawn entró en su vestidor para guardar el álbum y vio algunas cosas del chico allí. Le pareció tan natural, tan bonito. Le encantaba que su vestidor oliese a Scott, que él estuviese allí con ella de verdad, ya que estaba allí aprovechó para escoger un pijama. Cuando salió él ya estaba cenando sentado en su escritorio, cierto que los modales del chico no eran los mejores pero a ella le pareció muy mono, tanto que se quedó mirándole. El pelirrojo se sintió observado y se giró.

—¡Eh, niña de la luna, no me mires mientras como! —protestó él.

—Lo siento, voy a ducharme —dicho ésto entró al baño y se desvistió tras cerrar la puerta. Olía a Scott, ni las velas aromáticas podían mitigar ese olor tan característico suyo. Se duchó sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Mientras, el chico se maravillaba por el excelente manjar que estaba degustando: _"¿Cómo puede esto tener este sabor tan delicioso? A simple vista parece un simple pollo al horno con verduras a la plancha... pero su sabor es especial, es distinto, parece que se esté celebrando una fiesta en mi boca"_ pensó el ex-granjero _"ella lo hace todo bien, como si fuese perfecta... o igual es que Albertha cocina como el puto culo, que también puede ser. Es flipante, y yo que pensaba que las hamburguesas del insti eran lo más rico del mundo..."_

Cuando terminó metió los cubiertos dentro de la fiambrera y le puso la tapa, la hubiese enjuagado pero Dawn estaba en el baño. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama con la botella de soda light en la mano.

Esa chica estaba siendo muy buena con él, y eso que él con ella no solía ser demasiado amable, solía contestarle mal, de forma muy cortante y hacerle la puñeta, pero ella siempre sonreía y le decía que entendía su actitud, y que no tenía que ser fácil estar siempre fingiendo que detestas absolutamente todo, cada pequeño aspecto, del mundo que te rodea. Una vez ella le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, cuando él lo rememoraba sentía mariposas en la zona en la que recibió el beso. ¿Por qué era tan buena? Era como si ella le quisiese o algo...¡Un momento! ¿Era posible que Dawn tuviese sentimientos hacía Scott? Nah, paparruchas.

Scott descartó rápidamente aquella idea sin saber de que había dado de lleno en el blanco. Cuando escuchó el secador supo que Dawn no tardaría en salir. Bebió un trago de soda light y empezó a pensar de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que la hija de la luna lo echaría pronto, tenía que encontrar un trabajo y ponerse las pilas de verdad con los estudios. Se imaginó a si mismo rico, con dinero suficiente para tres o cuatro vidas más, luego se imaginó a sus padres, a Albertha y al puerco de su novio suplicándole por algo, y él ignorándolos claro. Justo en ese momento salió Dawn.

—Tu aura se ha oscurecido un poco, ¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó aproximándose a la cama.

—En nada —y la miró. Se sorprendió por su belleza con aquel sencillo pijama blanco con leves rayas verticales en gris claro. Era un pijama ancho compuesto por una camisa con botones y un pantalón. La chica no llevaba calzado alguno, pero no sentía frío ya que el suelo disponía de calefacción en toda la casa.

—¿Te ha gustado la cena? —preguntó ella sentándose junto a él en el lecho.

—Sí, cocinas muy bien, y yo que pensaba que la comida del insti era decente...

—Es decente, los cocineros se esfuerzan mucho.

—Es una mierda, Dawn —la chica le miró mal—. Quiero decir que comparada con la tuya es una mierda.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él no estaba siendo del todo sincero pero lo dejó correr. El pelirrojo volvió a beber soda.

—La soda también está buena, en mi casa no comprábamos así que sólo había probado la marca del insti y la que Geoff da en sus fiestas.

—Sí, está buena, aunque yo hubiese preferido traerte una de fresa, pero no quedaban, de hecho esa es la última soda de la casa.

—¿Quieres? —dijo él ofreciéndole la botella. Ella la aceptó y bebió.

Ahí fue cuando recordó que Sierra le había dicho, que si bebías del mismo recipiente que otra persona y posabas los labios en el mismo punto que la persona que había bebido antes, era como si le estuvieses dando un beso indirecto. La rubia estaba pensando en ello cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta y se quedaron petrificados.

—¿Dawnie, qué haces? —preguntó su madre sin abrir la puerta.

—Eh... uh... ¡Tomar un poco de soda!

—Vale hija, pero no tomes mucha que luego tienes gases.

Pudieron escuchar como se alejaba. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que ella ya no estaba ahí Scott empezó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó ella roja, aunque imaginaba el porqué de la risa del pelirrojo.

—Cuidado con la soda, Dawnie —dicho esto le quitó la botella—. que resulta que la lectora de auras es también un poco pedorra.

Se volvió a reír y como respuesta Dawn le pegó con la almohada. Scott se quejó y, soltando previamente la botella, la agarró por la cintura y la tumbó en la cama. Empezó una pelea para ver quién inmovilizaba al otro, un juego inocente. Intentaban no reírse muy alto para que los padres de ella no lo notasen, pero lo cierto es que no recordaban haber sido tan felices nunca. Al final ella se dejó ganar por agotamiento y él quedó encima. Mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones se miraban a los ojos. Era tan intenso que parecía que los ojos turquesa de Dawn se iban a fundir en cualquier momento con los azules grisáceos de Scott, pero al final se separaron, con los corazones latiendo a mil.

—Uh... ¿Dónde duermo yo? —preguntó él intentando romper el silencio.

Genial, Dawn no había pensado en eso.

—La cama es grande... podemos compartirla si quieres —dijo ella algo nerviosa.

—Supongo que podemos.

Se pusieron el uno junto al otro y después ambos se cubrieron con el edredón, cada uno tenía apoyada la cabeza en una almohada, Dawn en la que había usado antes para pegar al chico. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes y al final ella apagó la luz, lo único que iluminaba la estancia era la tenue luz de la luna que conseguía filtrarse por la ventana.

—Dawn —susurró él.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no tengo sueño aún.

—Ni yo —dijo ella.

—Dawn, estamos compartiendo edredón —dijo él de golpe.

—¿Y?

—Lo digo porque no quiero que me gasees si la soda te hace efecto, pedorrilla de la luna.

—Eres gilipollas.

—¿Y al final qué hacemos?

Dawn se lo pensó un momento. Tenía que sacar ese tema cuanto antes.

—Scott... ¿Qué hacías viviendo en la calle?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó él con un deje de dolor en su voz.

—Sí, sí que quiero.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¿Merezco reviews?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **OFIXD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**D** isclaimer: Total Drama Island y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores.

 **A** dvertencias: OoC, lime y lemon, AU! Viven en un mundo en el que Total Drama es un instituto (Total Drama High) y todos son compañeros de clase.

 **Pareja(s): Dott (Dawn x Scott), mención de otras parejas (u OT3)**

 **O** bjetivos del fanfic: Me ha venido a la mente y no he podido evitar escribirlo.

 **C** anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Opening de Total Drama Island

 **Summary: Scott lleva casi una semana viviendo en la calle y sólo tiene dos opciones: la primera es seguir congelándose el trasero en un banco del parque; la segunda es vivir escondido en la habitación de Dawn.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE** : _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales el enlace a este fic. No te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- La nueva mascota de Dawn-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

—Es complicado: la versión oficial es que me han echado para que me convirtiese en un hombre, pero en realidad es que querían librarse de mi.

—Oh, Scott —Dawn le abrazó aún estando a oscuras y tumbados. Scott correspondió al abrazo apretando a la joven contra su pecho, sin lastimarla pero fuerte—. Lo siento tanto.

" _¿Cómo han podido hacerte algo así, mi amor?"_ no pudo evitar sollozar, las desgracias ajenas y las injusticias siempre la dejaban con mal cuerpo, pero el saber que su ser amado había sufrido una tan grave le hacía sentir un inmenso dolor.

—No llores, anda —él le acarició el pelo.

—Scott...—dijo mientras seguía sollozando, él le acarició el pelo para calmarla.

Al final se quedaron dormidos abrazados como estaban.

La mañana siguiente él despertó primero, se desperezó y, gracias a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, pudo contemplar el rostro de ella.

" _Parece tan tranquila, ¿En qué estará soñando? Parece que está muy contenta"_ Pensó él. No pudo evitar acariciarle el pelo. _"Eres preciosa, Dawn... no, no, no, es feísima, fea, fea, fea, un verdadero cardo"_ Pero seguía en su línea de fingir que no sentía nada por nadie.

Dawn se removió y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que no tardaría demasiado en despertarse así que decidió hacerse el dormido, no quería que la lectora de auras sospechase que él había estado observándola. Cuando la chica se despertó lo primero que hizo fue mirar al joven e incorporarse. A Scott casi le dio algo cuando notó que la chica le daba un leve beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, Scott —la escuchó susurrar.

Cuando ella se levantó del lecho él siguió haciéndose el dormido, sólo se despertó cuando escuchó que Dawn salía del vestidor y entraba en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de si.

" _Joder, joder, joder, ¿Por qué me ha besado? Piensa, Scott, piensa, primero deja que te lleves las manzanas, después te busca y te acoge en su casa sin más y sin pedir nada a cambio, te hace la cena, te deja dormir con ella... a ver si le voy a gustar de verdad, ¿Es una tontería? No lo sé, igual sólo le doy pena. Claro, ella siempre está ayudando a todos, curando pájaros con alas rotas y cosas así"_ Luego se le ocurrió otra cosa: _"Todas las chicas escriben diarios, lo he visto en la tele, sólo tengo que encontrar el suyo y leerlo, así sabré si le molo... aunque ayer que yo sepa no escribió nada, lo mismo ni tiene. Da igual, ya lo buscaré"_

Dawn salió enseguida, ya vestida y peinada. Entonces vio a Scott despierto.

—Buenos días, Scott ¿Has dormido bien?

—Hola, Dawn —respondió él—. sí, muy bien... uh, una cosa: gracias por dejarme vivir aquí.

—No te podía dejar en la calle —dijo ella sonriendo—. Voy a ver si mis padres siguen en casa, es que los sábados trabajan.

—Vale, yo voy a vestirme.

Dawn bajó al salón.

—¿Mamá, papá? —preguntó ella buscando a sus progenitores. Se fijó en una nota que había escrita en un post-it sobre el teléfono.

"Querida Dawn:

Nos hemos ido muy pronto y por eso no te hemos avisado. Te hemos dejado treinta dólares en el tarro de la cocina para que comas fuera si quieres. Volveremos hacia las once pero tú acuéstate antes.

Adiós hija.

xoxo

-Mamá.

P.D: No hace falta que nos prepares hoy la cena."

Dawn sonrió, sus padres no querían que ella hiciese tantas cosas porque, de hecho, realizaba muchas tareas debido a los exigentes horarios laborales de Fiona y Noel, aunque en realidad a la chica no le importaba hacer cosas por su familia. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó unas tostadas con tomate, sal y aceite de oliva y café con leche. Cuando hubo terminado subió a avisar a Scott.

—¿Scott? —preguntó mientras abría.

—¿Sí?

—Mis padres no están, podemos bajar a desayunar a la cocina.

—Vale, dime que allí sí tienes tele —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Yo que quería pasar tiempo contigo —dijo ella con fingido enfado.

—Miraré en mi agenda a ver si tengo un hueco —fingió pasar las hojas de una libreta—. Sí, la hora del desayuno de hoy la tengo libre.

—Qué tonto —dijo ella riendo.

Bajaron al piso inferior y Dawn guió al chico a la cocina en donde su desayuno les esperaba. Justo tras ellos entraron Filete y Cherry.

—Mira, Scott, ellos son Cherry la gata y Filete el chihuahua, son mis mascotas.

—Qué graciosos —dijo acercándose a acariciarlos. Los dos animales reaccionaron muy bien, de hecho Filete se le echó a los brazos y empezó a lamerle la cara.

Dawn contemplaba la tierna escena con emoción. _"Filete no suele ser tan sociable, debe ser que ha notado que Scott es una persona maravillosa"_

—Jajaja, ya basta chico.

—Parece que les gustas.

—No, qué va.

—Venga, vamos a desayunar, cie-Scott —mierda, estuvo a punto de llamarle cielo, por suerte el pelirrojo no se dio ni cuenta.

Ambos desayunaron apaciblemente comentando anécdotas y riéndose de vez en cuando.

—¿Y recuerdas cuando Duncan le gritó cara culo al director?

—Sí —Dawn rió antes de tomar otro sorbo de su café con leche—. Y Chris -el director- estuvo semanas tratando de descubrir al culpable.

—¿Y cuándo estábamos gravando aquel reportaje para futuros estudiantes y a Lindsay se le escapó que a su hermana Paula le entró diarrea en una cita?

—Sí que me acuerdo, pobre chica.

—Aún la siguen llamando Paularrea —dijo el chico antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

—¿Tú no la llamarás así, verdad? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿Quién yo? Pues claro que no —mintió Scott. Dawn no se lo tragó pero lo dejo correr.

—Anoche dormimos bastante bien creo yo, ¿No te molesté, verdad? —preguntó la lectora de auras cambiando de tema.

—Pues no, pero no hay que olvidar que compartimos edredón y que tú bebiste soda light, igual nos dormimos de un pedo —dijo él antes de reírse. Dawn le tiró un trozo de pan que le dio de lleno en mitad de la frente —. ¡Auch!

—Te lo mereces.

—Eres una ogra, hija de la luna —replicó el chico.

—Voy a fregar esto y después haremos los deberes —Scott iba a replicar—. Lo de los deberes no es opcional.

—A veces eres un plomo, _Dawnie_ —dijo él recalcando la última palabra.

Ambos estudiantes hicieron los deberes y repasaron en la habitación de ella. Dawn se sintió muy feliz al ver que él se esforzaba de verdad. Scott por su parte trataba de hacerlo bien porque de verdad necesitaba salir adelante, no quería volver a vivir en la calle. Cuando terminaron sus tareas la chica insistió en enseñarle a meditar, él no quería porque le parecía aburrido, pero cedió ante la insistencia de la rubia. Se sentaron al estilo indio en el suelo y la chica le dio algunas instrucciones.

—...y recuerda que esto te hará sentir mucho mejor —Scott ignoró casi todo. Su plan era quedarse así hasta que la chica acabase.

" _A veces es tan jodidamente rara... una flipada total"_ Pensó _"Pero es tan buena y cariñosa... jo, tío, creo que me estoy enamorando. ¡No! Yo no me enamoraría de esta friki"_

—Si piensas en otras cosas esto no funciona —le dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Y cómo sabes que estaba pensando en otra cosa?

—Porque tu energía cambia cuando centras tu mente en cosas negativas, especialmente cuando te niegas a ti mismo algo —eso último lo dijo clavando sus ojos azules en Scott. Era uno de esos momentos en los que el pelirrojo sentía temor ante Dawn—. No tengas miedo, yo jamás te lastimaría.

—Psé, tú no podrías hacerme ni un rasguño, rayo de luna —dijo con cierto tonillo de aburrimiento mirando hacía otro lado—. Además, si te tengo miedo es porque eres siniestra.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia volvió a mirarla y la vio cabizbaja y con una expresión muy triste; ella ya sabía que él no la detestaba tanto, pero aún así le dolía escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su ser amado.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Scott se quedó callado unos instantes mientras escuchaba a la chica bajar los peldaños de las escaleras rápidamente. Después se quedó un rato pensando en la que acababa de liar.

" _Soy un cretino... ella está siendo muy buena conmigo. Tengo que pedirle perdón"_

Bajó las escaleras y la buscó, no fue muy difícil porque ella estaba llorando en uno de los sofás del salón. Scott se sentó a su lado pero ella no le miró.

—Dawn... —ella siguió llorando sin mirarle—. Perdoname, soy un imbécil, un idiota y un feo —eso último lo dijo para hacerla sonreír, y consiguió el efecto deseado.

Ella se secó las lágrimas mientras sonreía.

—No eres feo —dijo ella mirándole por fin.

—¿Eh, pero imbécil e idiota sí soy? —dijo él un poco en broma.

—Un poquito —dijo ella.

La respuesta de Scott fue agarrala y darle un gran abrazo.

—Perdóname, anda —y dicho esto y sin saber muy bien por qué la besó en la mejilla.

Ambos se quedaron congelados y sin saber qué decir. Dawn quería gritar de la emoción y su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido que de costumbre, ¿Y si Scott también sentía algo por ella?

El chico se sentía confundido ante su propia acción.

—¿S-Scott?

—Dime —dijo él muy nervioso.

—Te perdono.

Scott sintió deseos de besarla otra vez, sin embargo en lugar de eso le acarició su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, sus mejillas y sujetó su mentón unos instantes, parecía que en cualquier momento la besaría aunque no fue así. Terminaron acariciándose las manos y entrelazando los dedos mientras Dawn permanecía apoyada contra uno de los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo. Se sentía tan natural, tan perfecto, como si tuviese que ser así para siempre, como si hubiesen nacido para estar el uno junto al otro allí, sentados, cogiéndose de la mano. Cuando la chica miró al frente, hacia uno de los ventanales, pudo ver entre las plantas asomarse las caras de Zoey, Cody, Mike, Sierra, Noah y B que les observaban pegados al cristal. Scott también se dio cuenta.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí esos gilipollas?! —fue su respuesta. Se separaron y Dawn fue a abrir.

Todos pasaron avergonzados excepto Sierra.

—¡Qué notición, el Dott se ha hecho realidad! —dijo ella con emoción. Todos la miraron como si acabase de declarar que Marte era su planeta natal.

—Sierra, amor de mi corazón, ¿Qué es eso de Dott? —le preguntó Noah a su novia.

—Ay, Noahkins, no razonas. Dott significa Dawn por Scott —dijo ella rodando los ojos.

—¡Sierra, prometiste que no le llamarías eso en público! —regañó Cody a su novia. Después se acercó al novio de ambos y le rodeó con su brazo—. A Noah no le gusta ser tan cariñoso delante de otra gente.

—Es verdad, Codykins, lo siento Noahki-Noah —estuvo a punto de cometer el mismo error. Noah rodó los ojos.

—Er, ¿Podemos volver a lo que estábamos? ¡Dawn y Scott estaban haciendo manitas! —dijo Zoey.

Los aludidos se pusieron más rojos que la piel de un guiri tras un día de playa en Valencia.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —desmintió él.

—¡Hemos visto el besito y todo! —dijo Mike.

—¿Pero cuánto rato lleváis ahí? —preguntó la rubia.

—El suficiente como para saber que aquí hay tema —dijo Cody. B levantó el pulgar apoyando lo que el castaño acababa de decir.

—¡Que aquí no pasa nada ni hay nada, joder! —gritó Scott—. ¿A qué habéis venido de todos modos?

—Hemos venido a decirle a Dawn si se venía a comer con nosotros al centro —explicó Noah desinteresadamente—. Aunque parece que ya tiene plan.

—Vale, yo voy pero sólo si Scott puede venir también —contestó la rubia. Esto los dejó a todos alucinando, en especial a cierto pelirrojo.

—Eh... vale —contestó Mike. Fue el único que se atrevió a decir algo.

—Estupendo, voy a por una cosa a la cocina —dijo Dawn.

—Espera, Sierra y yo te acompañamos —dijo Zoey.

—No, gracias, yo estoy bien aquí con Cody y Noah —dijo Sierra. Ante su negativa Zoey la agarró del brazo y siguió a Dawn.

—¡Nunca me separarás de mis amores! —escucharon gritar a Sierra.

Todos los chicos -B, Cody, Noah, Mike y Scott- se sentaron en el salón. Como nadie decía nada Noah y Cody se pusieron a hablar a susurros creyendo que los otros no les escuchaban.

—¿Noah, crees que Scott y Dawn son novios?

—No sé, tal vez.

—Qué mal gusto tiene la pobre —dijo el de ojos azules. Scott gruñó ante ese comentario.

—Bueno, no todo el mundo puede ser tan afortunado como Sierra y yo al tener un novio tan guapo y carismático como tú —le contestó el nerd mirándole seductoramente.

—Oh, Noah, tampoco todo el mundo puede decir que tiene la suerte que tenemos Sierra y yo al estar con el chico más guapo y listo del mundo —le contestó Cody.

—Te equivocas, amor: la suerte la tenemos Sierra y yo al tenerte a ti.

—Dejemoslo en que los tres hemos tenido suerte, porque Sierra es una bendición. Es verdad que me estuvo acosando dos años pero... es tan guapa y tan maravillosa.

—Es perfecta, sencillamente perfecta, como tú.

—Oh, eres tan dulce y te amo tanto, Noah.

—Tú también mi dulce dulce Cody.

Se besaron descaradamente mientras los otros chicos los contemplaban estupefactos. Aunque ya sabían lo de su relación de tres no esperaban que Cody y Noah se pusiesen a enrollarse tan felizmente frente a ellos en una casa ajena.

Mientras en la cocina, Zoey y Sierra esperaban a que Dawn les dijese algo. Ella no dijo nada, sólo cogió el tarro y sacó el dinero que su madre había dejado para ella: treinta dólares.

—¿Qué hace Scott aquí? —preguntó Zoey—. ¿Ya se lo has dicho?

—No —dijo la rubia—, es complicado.

—¿Decirle qué a quién? —preguntó Sierra, aunque fue ignorada por las otras.

—Parecíais muy acaramelados —indicó la pelirroja.

—No, no, eso lo habéis malinterpretado, Zoey.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —quiso saber la de pelo morado.

—Sierra, Dawn ama a Scott —dijo Zoey.

—¡WIIIIIII! —Sierra se lanzó contra Dawn y casi la tira al suelo—. ¡Sabía que habían evidencias Dott!

—Sierra, creo que Dawn no puede respirar —se fijó en que Dawn se estaba poniendo morada.

—Ups, perdón —dijo Sierra soltando a la rubia.

—¿Entonces qué hacía aquí Scott?

—Os lo voy a contar pero no puede saberlo nadie, tampoco los chicos, ¿Entendido?

—¿Ni Noahkins y Codykins? —preguntó Sierra con ojos de cachorro.

—Nadie —dijo Dawn.

—Cuenta chica, que nos tienes en ascuas —pidió la pelirroja.

—Estos días Scott estaba raro y yo lo noté —las otras chicas asintieron—. Pues ayer descubrí que llevaba casi una semana viviendo en el parque que está cerca del insti.

—¿Con este frío? —preguntó Sierra.

—Pues sí, sus padres se querían librar de él y lo echaron de su casa, así que ahora vive conmigo —explicó Dawn.

—Qué enrollados son tus padres, a Cody y a mi los de Noah no nos dejan pasar ni una noche en su casa.

—Mis padres no lo saben, le metí a escondidas en casa ayer por la tarde y cuando se despistaron le subí algo para cenar, en realidad está viviendo en mi dormitorio.

Dawn miró a Zoey y Sierra que la miraban con la boca abierta.

—¿Y él dónde duerme? —quiso saber Sierra inmediatamente. Ambas amigas miraron a la rubia, a la cual por cierto se le subieron los colores al instante.

—Pu-pues mi-mi cama es muy grande así que... —las otras ya la escuchaban ojipláticas—. ¿Qué? No podía dejarle en el suelo.

—¿Seguro que no ha habido ningún polvete por ahí? —preguntó Zoey—. Los chicos en la cama son muy traicioneros, en cuantito te despistas ya estás desnuda.

—No, no ha habido sexo —aseguró la lectora de auras agitando la cabeza.

—Eso mismo dije yo un rato después de despertar desnuda y sudorosa con mi cuerpo entrelazado con los hermosos cuerpos desnudos de Codykins y Noahkins —dijo la de la trenza relamiéndose ante ese recuerdo.

—¡Que no ha pasado nada!... sólo le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo, nada más.

—A un amigo al que amas y que vive en tu habitación, ¡Qué romántico! Es tan sexy, tan furtivo —dijo la de pelo morado con tono soñador.

—Yo creo que deberías declararte, Dawn —dijo Zoey.

—Es que tengo miedo de que diga que me quiere sólo para que no le eche o por agradecimiento.

—Es muy difícil, pero yo creo que al final el amor triunfará —dijo Sierra. Era una chica muy enérgica y positiva, su aura lo dejaba claro.

Dawn sonrió.

—Tienes todo nuestro apoyo —dijo Zoey.

—Y guardaremos tu secreto.

—Gracias chicas, sois unos soles.

Las tres se abrazaron amistosamente. No sabían que Cody lo había escuchado todo al ir a buscar a su amada novia -y de Noah- cuando decidieron que no querían enrollarse sin ella. El chico tocó a la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Chicas? —preguntó al abrir. Iba a fingir que no sabía nada.

—¡Codykins! —Sierra le abrazó apretando la cara del chico contra sus pechos, como siempre.

—Sierra, vas a ahogar a tu novio —le hizo notar la pelirroja.

—Ups, perdona Cody —se disculpó la chica antes de soltarle.

—Podríamos irnos ya u ocuparán todas las mesas de dentro y nos tocará comer fuera con el frío —sugirió Cody. Las chicas asintieron y se reunieron con los chicos en el salón.

—¡Que no, Noah! El wok del centro es una mierda —escucharon decir a Mike al entrar.

—¿Y adónde quieres ir tú, genio? —fue la respuesta del sarcástico.

—Vamos al sitio ese de montaditos, dos salen por un dólar —contestó el otro.

—Yo quiero ir al italiano —dijo Cody.

—Ufff, al italiano fui yo ayer con mi familia, no gracias —replicó Noah.

B no decía nada, ni Scott tampoco, no se incluía en la invitación, además no tenía un céntimo.

—¿Y por qué no vamos a la pizzería del centro? —sugirió Zoey—. Puedes coger las porciones que quieras del tipo de pizza que sea, así no tenemos que sufrir otra discusión por el sabor.

—A mi me parece bien —dijo Dawn.

—Guay por mi parte —respondió Noah.

—Yo voy a donde haga falta mientras sea con mis chicos —dijo la de trenza.

B sólo levantó un pulgar.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Scott? —le preguntó la rubia.

—lo que queráis —contestó él.

—¿Todos queremos? —preguntó Mike. Todos asintieron—. Pues en marcha.

Scott le indicó a Dawn que le acompañase mientras sus compañeros volvían a ponerse su ropa de abrigo. Ambos subieron a la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Scott? —preguntó la rubia. Scott se sentó en la cama y la miró apoyando las manos en el colchón.

—Entiendo que quieras ser buena y que no quieras excluirme del plan, pero no tengo un céntimo —explicó él.

—Ya lo suponía y por eso tenía pensado pagar por ti —dijo ella. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que hagas eso, Dawn —empezó a hablar él—, ya haces bastante por mi. Te esperaré aquí.

—Scott, no quiero dejarte solo —dijo la lectora de auras con cara de pena.

—Tranquila, cuando vuelvas aquí estaré.

—¿Y qué piensas comer, Scott?

—Tengo las manzanas de ayer. De verdad, no te preocupes por mi.

—Bueno, este es un buen momento para explicarte cómo subir por la ventana. Tendrás que fingir que te marchas porque están en la puerta y si digo que te has ido y no te ven salir no va a colar.

Dawn le explicó el modo de subir por la supuesta falsa escalera por la que trepaban las enredaderas del jardín, resulta que las escaleras no eran tan falsas y que Dawn las usaba para salir a meditar al jardín en las noches de verano sin que Fiona y Noel lo supiesen. Desde ahí sólo tienes que agarrarte del marco de la ventana, sentarte en la repisa y meter primero una pierna y después la otra. Era bastante fácil.

—Espero que te diviertas, hija de la luna —dijo él. La sonrisa sincera que acompañó a este comentario derritió totalmente a Dawn.

—Gracias, Scott.

El chico cogió su chaqueta, se la puso y ambos bajaron a la planta principal. Cuando Dawn se puso su chaqueta ambos salieron.

—Menos mal, se me estaba congelando un huevo o algo —exclamó Cody al verles.

—Chicos, Scott se va al final, su madre le ha dicho que tiene que volver a casa —dijo la rubia _"Qué talento he desarrollado para mentir últimamente... aunque no me guste un pelo"_ pensó ella.

—Qué pena —dejó caer Noah con muchísimo sarcasmo en su voz.

Todos se despidieron de Scott y empezaron a andar. Dawn se giró justo para ver que el chico se volvía a meter en el jardín y se iba a la parte de atrás de la casa. La chica se tranquilizó al verlo y siguió su camino.

El pelirrojo trepó por la ventana tal y como la chica le había explicado. Cuando llegó a la habitación pensó en qué hacer. Filete decidió por él cuando le tiró de uno de los camales del pantalón mientras agitaba su fina colita. Scott lo estuvo persiguiendo por toda la casa, hasta que ambos acabaron agotados y tumbados en la alfombra del salón. Después de eso el chico decidió investigar un poco la vida de la familia. Mirando las fotos se notaba que Dawn era su única hija y el centro de las vidas de los adultos que vivían con ella, sus padres. Scott observó la foto de los padres de la chica y se fijó en que ella era muy muy parecida a su padre, incluso en ese deje tímido y débil, sin embargo la madre era otro cantar, era una bella mujer castaña que parecía excesivamente segura de si misma. Volvió a pensar en lo que sentía Dawn por él, ¿Estaba enamorada de él, verdad? El pelirrojo intentó pensar en si eso le molestaba y no, no le molestaba, de hecho de algún modo hasta le encantaba la idea ¿Él estaba enamorado de ella o, por lo menos, enamorándose? Le pareció muy posible, pero la gente a la que amas te deja, eso siempre ha sido así y él lo tenía marcado a fuego en su alma.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

—Venga Noaaaaaaah —suplicó Sierra por enésima vez.

—Que no.

Habían llegado a la pizzería a la que habían acordado ir, y tras pagar sus porciones y bebidas se sentaron en una enorme mesa de madera con taburetes a juego. Sierra había conseguido incomodar a Cody haciéndole posar para sacarle fotos, y ahora pretendía obtener un reportaje similar del otro miembro de su relación de tres, pero Noah no estaba por la labor y habían llegado a un punto en el cual todos comían callados mientras la de pelo morado suplicaba y el chico se negaba sin alterarse demasiado. Al final Sierra se rindió.

—Siempre estás igual, Noah. Eres míster no, todo el tiempo diciendo que no a todo, "Sierra, eso no es una buena idea" "Sierra, no hagas eso" "Sierra, no me grabes mientras me ducho" "Sierra, no te lleves souvenirs de mi cuarto" "Sierra, no llames puta a mi madre" "Sierra, no toques eso" "Sierra, no me metas el dedo por ahí" ¡Siempre igual!

—Sierra, no puedes manipularme para que haga lo que tú quieras, tengo mi dignidad, personalidad y muy claro que no debo complacerte en todo —dijo él sin alterarse ni un poco. Ella le puso carita de pena.

—Yo lo haría por ti —contestó ella.

Un segundo más tarde la chica se salió con la suya.

—Si me manipulas sólo te engañas a ti misma —contestó él dejándose fotografiar con cara de mosqueo.

—Me encanta la cara que pones cuando te enfadas —dijo ella sin dejar de fotografiarle—. Te pones tan sexy y a mi me pones tanto.

Mike dejó caer el trozo de pizza que tenía en la boca al escuchar el último comentario de la ex-acosadora. Dawn no podía evitar pensar en Scott, estaba preocupada por él a pesar de que sabía que en su casa nada malo iba a pasarle. Cody babeaba mientras contemplaba a Noah y Sierra, pensaba acostarse con ellos tan pronto como la quedada acabase. B comía tranquilamente pero sentía la tristeza y la preocupación de la rubia, él la entendía mejor que nadie y por lo tanto sabía más que el resto sobre la magnitud de los sentimientos de la lectora de auras. Zoey lo estaba pasando bien, adoraba estar junto a su querido Mike y el resto de sus amigos.

—¿Esos no son Heather y Alejandro? —dijo Noah de golpe.

Todos se giraron y efectivamente, eran Heather y Alejandro, fijándose mejor vieron que les acompañaban la pareja compuesta por Courtney y Duncan y la compuesta por Trent y Gwen. Les hubiesen saludado pero las tres parejas estaban discutiendo entre ellas y consideraron que era mejor no interrumpirles.

—Cotilleo del siglo —anunció Sierra en tono confidente—: Lindsay me ha contado que Justin y Beth se besaron el viernes.

—¿Ayer? —preguntó Noah algo sorprendido.

—No, no, el de la semana pasada —aclaró la de pelo morado.

—¿Y sólo ha pasado eso entre ellos? —preguntó Zoey.

—Pues no, parece ser que ayer tuvieron una cita triple con Dakota y Sam y Bridgette y Geoff, pero acabó fatal porque Dakota hizo un comentario hiriente acerca del físico de Beth y todos, incluido Sam, se molestaron muchísimo.

—Normal, Dakota es idiota, ¿Cómo se le ocurre insultar el físico de nadie en presencia de Sam? —comentó Mike.

—Sam sigue acomplejado, lo noto en su aura —dijo Dawn.

—¿Y Beth y Justin son novios? —preguntó Noah—. Eso explicaría lo de las continuas referencias a un nuevo romance que Izzy y Owen me han comentado por teléfono esta mañana.

—Lo de Justin y Beth sigue en tablas, creo que ellos se referían a Sky y Dave —explicó Sierra.

—¡Cuánto romance! —dijo Cody—. ¡Hasta B ha encontrado el amor!

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron Noah, Sierra, Mike y Zoey al unísono. Dawn ya había visto el tono rosado del aura de su querido amigo y sabía qué pasaba y con quién.

—Sí —confirmó Cody con una sonrisa. B asintió.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? —preguntó Zoey.

—¡Dilo Codykins!

—Es Anne Maria —dijo el castaño.

—Leshawna y yo les ayudamos a estar juntos —comentó Dawn.

La conversación durante el resto de la velada fue por los mismos derroteros. Cuando Dawn regresó a casa sólo quería relajarse junto a Scott, le había echado mucho de menos y el pasar toda la velada tratando temas de amor no había ayudado en absoluto. Lo único a destacar fue que compró en una ferretería un pestillo para colocarlo en la puerta de su habitación, ya que temía que sus padres entrasen mientras dormían y pillasen al pelirrojo. Cuando llegó a casa sus mascotas la recibieron felices.

—Hola, Cherry, hola Filete —los saludó acariciándoles—. ¿Habéis tenido un buen día?... Scott ha jugado contigo, ¿Eh, Filete?... ¡Claro que se va a quedar!... ¡¿Cómo que está haciendo las maletas?!

Dawn subió corriendo a su cuarto gritando el nombre del chico al que amaba.

¿Por qué estaba Scott haciendo las maletas?

Scott había estado pensando todo el día en lo que podía sentir Dawn hacia él. Había jugado con Filete varias veces más mientras buscaba el diario de la rubia, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba tenerlo claro. De golpe se le ocurrió mirar debajo del colchón, ¡Premio! Él había estado en la cama el día anterior así que ella no había podido sacarlo y anotar nada. La libreta era hermosa, de pastas marrones que la hacían asemejarse a un libro. Scott pasó páginas sin leerlas y escogió una al azar.

"[···]Cody estaba huyendo de Sierra cuando [···]

Scott decidió avanzar un poco más porque Sierra, Cody y Noah llevaban bastante saliendo y era muy posible que por esas fechas ella aún no albergase sentimientos por él. Pasó un montón de páginas de golpe.

"¡Gwen y Trent están saliendo! Por fin porque [···]"

Eso era mucho más reciente, pero mirando muy por encima esa página y las dos siguientes su nombre no salía por ningún sitio. Pasó otro montón de páginas más y consiguió dar con algo:

"[···] y Sierra piensa que Scott vuelve a sentir cosas por Courtney... ¡Espero que no!"

Lo suyo con Courtney había sido una especie de noviazgo cortísimo, sólo había durado dos semanas y por supuesto Scott no sentía nada por su ex, aunque seguían siendo amigos. Lo bueno de esa página -a pesar de su brevedad y falta de detalles- era que Dawn daba muestras de celos y, pensó, ya no iba a tardar mucho en hallar una respuesta concluyente. Pasó unas cinco páginas más y nada, pero al pasar otras tres encontró algo interesante:

"Estoy muy triste porque Scott me ha dicho que no quiere hacer el trabajo de ciencias conmigo. Tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con él, como en el viaje de fin de curso del año pasado, estábamos tan bien... añoro mucho esos días, fueron los más bonitos y especiales de mi vida y también [···]"

No había querido hacer el trabajo con Dawn porque ya había quedado en hacerlo con Sam y Cameron, pero claro, no se lo explicó y en lugar de eso fue tan bestia y tan capullo como siempre. Él también lo pasó genial esos días junto a la chica y el resto de la clase. Pasó un montón de páginas más con una sonrisa y encontró esa semana:

"Scott está fatal, su aura lo dice todo. Estoy muy preocupada por él y he llorado, ¿Quién le habrá hecho daño? Creo que necesita ayuda, pero mejor le observaré porque él nunca lo admitiría [···]"

Esa entrada era del lunes, saltó hasta el miércoles y leyó:

"Scott almuerza y come demasiado, con ansia. Está muy solo y no quiere ni jugar al fútbol con el resto de chicos ni nada. Jo dice que no le pasa nada, que sólo es gilipollas, ¿Qué sabrá ella? Lo está pasando muy mal y yo llevo un par de días sin dormir demasiado por la preocupación. Me gustaría poder hablar con Zoey de ello pero me da miedo que pregunte demasiado."

Dawn había escrito poquísimo ese día y el pelirrojo supuso que era por el cansancio. ¿Qué era lo que la rubia no quería que su mejor amiga supiese? Pasó de página para leer la última entrada, la del jueves:

"Tengo que saber qué le pasa a Scott porque parece que se está poniendo enfermo o algo. Estoy muy preocupada, no puedo más. No sé si pedirle ayuda a Mike, B y Zoey porque no sé cómo se van a tomar que yo esté enamorada de Scott. B creo que sí me ayudaría porque gracias a Leshawna y a mi él ahora sale (aunque muy discretamente) con Anne María [···]"

Scott no necesitaba leer más, ya lo sabía, ¡Dawn estaba por él! Se puso nervioso y al principio se emocionó porque ella también le gustaba, ya no tenía sentido negarlo ¡Él también la quería! La idea de empezar una relación con la rubia le pareció lo mejor del mundo, todavía no podía creerse que estuviese enamorado de una preciosa chica que también le amaba. En su emoción recordó a sus padres echándole de casa, al vecino que dejó a su mujer por una más joven... y todo un montón de relaciones interpersonales que deberían estar marcadas por el respeto y el amor pero que en realidad no lo estaban en absoluto. Pensó en Dawn dejándolo por otro, en Dawn echándole, en Dawn diciéndole que ya no le quería, como hizo Courtney. Cuando pensó en esas terribles posibilidades un profundo miedo se apoderó de su ser y decidió coger sus cosas y marcharse antes de que algo así pasase de verdad.

Cuando fue a salir por la ventana unos brazos le rodearon desde atrás y pudo escuchar la voz de la rubia.

—No te vayas, Scott, no me dejes sola.

Y a él se le saltaron las lágrimas tras escuchar esas palabras.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Publicidad: LEED MI FIC "El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)" no os decepcionará**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y por los zukulentoz (? reviews *O***_

 _ **sakaki-sam DXC 12345: Ahí tienes tu principio de M :3 gracias por el review.**_

 _ **Juanjonh343: Tus palabras son amables pero no olvides que ya sólo queda un capítulo más :P gracias, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Secreto: a veces tardo en actualizar porque quiero más reviews y no llegan T.T**_

 _ **LEED MI FIC "El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)" no os decepcionará**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **OFIXD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**D** isclaimer: Total Drama Island y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores.

 **A** dvertencias: OoC, lime y lemon, AU! Viven en un mundo en el que Total Drama es un instituto (Total Drama High) y todos son compañeros de clase.

 **Pareja(s): Dott (Dawn x Scott), mención de otras parejas (u OT3)**

 **O** bjetivos del fanfic: Me ha venido a la mente y no he podido evitar escribirlo.

 **C** anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Opening de Total Drama Island

 **Summary: Scott lleva casi una semana viviendo en la calle y sólo tiene dos opciones: la primera es seguir congelándose el trasero en un banco del parque; la segunda es vivir escondido en la habitación de Dawn.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE** : _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales el enlace a este fic. No te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- La nueva mascota de Dawn-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

Scott se giró y abrazó a la chica. Ambos lloraban mientras iban cayendo al suelo para, al final, quedarse allí sentados sin dejar ir al otro. Dawn se separó molesta y encaró al chico.

—¡Te ibas a ir sin más! ¿Cómo has podido?

Scott soltó sus cosas y sin dejar de llorar se levantó y se sentó a los píes de la cama de ella y señaló algo. Dawn se fijó en que señalaba algo que al parecer estaba encima de su cama y se acercó con curiosidad. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar ahí su diario, aunque eso no fue nada comparado con la impresión que le causó el advertir que estaba abierto por una página en la que hablaba explicitamente del amor que le profesaba al pelirrojo. Se sentó en su cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabezal y durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Finalmente Dawn se decidió a hablar:

—Scott... ¿Has leído mi diario? —preguntó más que nada para romper el hielo, era evidente que lo había leído.

—No todo, pero lo último que has escrito sí —dijo él con cierto nerviosismo.

Para Dawn estaba claro: Scott no sentía lo mismo y por eso huía, claro. A Dawn le dolía, pero lo que él sintiese no cambiaba para nada lo que ella sentía, un fuerte y profundo amor. No iba a dejar que se fuese, no pensaba dejar que sus sentimientos condenasen al chico a morir congelado en algún rincón de la fría ciudad. No podía evitar que las lágrimas cubriesen su rostro, pero aún así...

—Sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, pero no importa. No te vayas, Scott —dijo ella ya como una especie de súplica.

El corazón del pelirrojo se comprimió dolorosamente. Estaba haciéndole daño a la rubia estúpidamente porque él sí la quería, y mucho, muchísimo además.

—No es eso, Dawn —trató de explicarse él—. no es eso.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo entre ambos mientras la chica ordenaba sus ideas. ¿Scott acababa de confesar indirectamente que también la amaba?

—Si no te gusto o no quieres tener nada conmigo puedes decírmelo, no te voy a echar —a ella se le rompía el alma al decir eso.

—No digas tonterías, hija de la luna, claro que me gustas —dijo él.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó. A pesar de que él le daba la espalda le vio asentir—. ¿Pero no tanto como tú a mi, verdad?

—Corta el rollo, rayo de luna —dijo él. Dawn le vio tocarse el pelo—. Yo también te quiero.

Dawn tuvo que asimilar esas palabras, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún sueño se emocionó y limpió los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos para dar paso a unas nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de alegría. Aún así se contuvo porque no comprendía por qué Scott iba a huir si ambos se amaban.

—¿Y entonces por qué te ibas a escapar? ¿No quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó ella intentando conservar la calma.

—Sí que quiero pero... es complicado.

—No veo el porqué, vivimos juntos y nos queremos, ¿Qué es tan complicado?

—Los sentimientos cambian y tú un día te cansarás de mi, como mis padres y mi hermana o como Courtney y pasarás de mi cara, me destrozarás como todos porque todos me acaban abandonando, desde siempre —se sinceró él.

—Y por eso ibas a marcharte —dedujo ella.

—Sí, prefería no tenerte a tenerte y después tener que dejarte ir... todos se van, siempre se van.

—¿Y eso pasa siempre siempre? —él asintió—. Pues es una lástima, Scott ¿Sabes por qué? —él negó con la cabeza—. Porque en cuanto acabe de decir estas palabras voy a abrazarte, a besarte y a quedarme junto a ti para siempre.

Scott sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, no pudo evitar girarse a mirarla. En cuanto lo hizo ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó, él hizo lo propio y correspondió al gesto. Se separaron un poco, con sus ojos contemplaron los labios del otro mientras sus caras se acercaban y las bocas de los dos buscaban reunirse. Los ojos de Scott y Dawn se encontraron justo antes de unir sus labios y se cerraron mientras seguían con su beso, el primero en la vida de Dawn, el primero de muchos.

Cuando el beso acabó ambos estaban rojos y avergonzados, aunque también felices.

" _Este es el momento en el que tengo que pedirle que sea mi novia, espero no pedirle que sea mi novio como hice con Courtney..."_ Mientras él pensaba ella se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba a él hacer una petición de tal magnitud y se preguntó si le importaba formularla a ella, y no, no le importaba en absoluto.

—¿Scott, quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó ella sin tartamudear ni un ápice.

—S-Sí —él si estaba nervioso y es que no esperaba que ella fuese a preguntarle.

Dawn besó a Scott otra vez y él correspondió abrazándola. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos antes de que él se decidiese a hablar de nuevo:

—Oye, hija de la luna.

—Dime.

—Cuando cuentes cómo empezó nuestra relación no les digas que lloré, diles que cuando llegaste te esperaba yo en la puerta arrodillado, vestido con un esmoquin y ofreciéndote un ramo de rosas o algo así —dijo él de coña, ella le abrazó mientras se reía—. En serio, no digas que he llorado.

—Scott, llorar no te hace menos hombre —replicó ella.

—No, sólo te hace parecer marica.

—Además —añadió ella—. ¿Quién iba a creerse que tú te has declarado así?

—Eres mala, rayo de luna —ella se rio y empezaron una pelea de almohadas.

La pelea acabó como la primera: con el pelirrojo encima de la rubia, la diferencia es que después de esta empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Ella le acariciaba la espalda y la nuca mientras él, que seguía encima suya, sujetaba la cabeza de ella con una mano, haciendo que algunos mechones del largo cabello de la rubia se escapasen entre sus dedos. Él dejó los labios de la chica y trazó un camino hasta la barbilla y desde ahí siguió besando hasta llegar al cuello, se lo besaba con cuidado porque temía dejarle alguna marca. Dawn tuvo que apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada, aunque eso no detuvo a Scott el cual siguió besando mientras su chica se sentía cada vez más excitada y gemía, el pelirrojo no podía creerse que esos gemidos los estuviese provocando él, no acababa de creer que él pudiese darle placer a alguien ya que Courtney siempre le decía que no le gustaba cómo la tocaba y cosas así, cierto que no odiaba a su ex pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto le había usado desde el principio para tratar de olvidar a Duncan. La rubia coló sus manos bajo la sudadera de él y tocó su espalda desnuda, era la primera vez que tocaba a un chico de esa manera y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Scott se estaba encendiendo de una manera arrolladora, jamás nadie había conseguido que se sintiese así.

—Hija de la luna... si no paramos ya... —intentaba calmar su excitación—. Te arrancaré toda la ropa... y te haré el amor.

—Scott... esta noche... —Dawn intentaba calmarse también—. Cuando mis padres se duerman...

—¿Quieres... hacerlo? —le preguntó él suavemente acariciándole la cara.

—No estoy segura, pero ahora estaba pasándolo muy bien y, no sé, quiero... ya sabes...

—¿Experimentar? —ella asintió—. Claro que sí, tranquila, hasta dónde tú quieras.

—Gracias —dijo ella sonriéndole. Él la besó.

—Eres preciosa —le dijo él cuando se separaron.

—¿Sabes? He comprado algo que nos dará más intimidad —dijo ella.

—¿El qué?

—Un pestillo, es que tengo miedo de que mis padres nos pillen en la cama, por la noche—explicó la rubia.

—Desde hoy en más de un sentido —dijo él con una sonrisita maliciosa.

—Sólo hay un problema: no tengo ni idea de cómo ponerlo —siguió hablando la chica, ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo.

—Yo sí se hacer esas cosas —dijo Scott.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Dawn emocionada.

—Ya ves, has encontrado el mejor novio posible —dijo él orgulloso.

El chico colocó el pestillo en cuanto Dawn le proporcionó el destornillador que necesitaba para llevar a cabo esa tarea, y ambos suspiraron al ver que cumplía su cometido perfectamente.

—Una tarea cumplida —dijo ella.

—Sí, nena —dijo Scott antes de agarrarla por el trasero. ¿Qué? Sigue siendo él.

—¡Descarado! —Dawn le dio un manotazo flojo más de broma que como amenaza.

—Vale, vale, dejaré ir tu irresistible trasero —dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Dejaré la cena hecha y así podremos estar juntos más rato —le informó ella.

—Sí que tienes ganas de experimentar tú, sí.

—¡Qué tonto! Me refería a dar una vuelta juntos o algo así —respondió la rubia.

—Sí, eso también podría funcionar —dijo él.

Dawn bajó corriendo a la cocina para hacer la cena. Le daba igual lo que dijesen sus padres, a ella le gustaba hacer cosas por su familia y no le suponía ningún esfuerzo, además también tenía que hacer algo para su nuevo novio. Su novio, Scott era su novio y eso le hacía sentir una gran felicidad, le amaba demasiado.

Scott bajó las escaleras y desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina observó a la chica. Ella enseguida percibió su presencia y sonrió para sí. La rubia estaba preparando una lasaña de verduras y el chico observó la maestría y la dedicación con las que la chica realizaba tal tarea, no podo evitar admirarla un poco más por ello, le parecía maravillosa hasta límites que creía inalcanzables, como si Dawn no fuese humana, como si fuese una fabulosa criatura venida de otro mundo para hacer el suyo más bello. La rubia paró de trabajar de golpe.

—No sabía que tuvieses una opinión tan buena sobre mi —entonces sí se giró y le sonrió dulcemente—. Gracias Scott —dicho esto volvió a concentrarse en el plato en el que estaba trabajando.

Scott se quedó en una especie de trance después de verla sonreír así, y cuando consiguió salir de ese estado se retiró a la habitación, aunque jamás en su vida pudo olvidar esa sonrisa.

Tan pronto como Dawn preparó la cena y la guardó para que no se estropease hasta la llegada de sus progenitores, subió a la habitación en busca de su chico.

—¿Cielo? —preguntó al entrar. Sonrió cuando le vio tumbado en la cama.

—Hola —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Podríamos ir a pasear con Filete, hace una buena tarde —sugirió ella.

El chihuahua se puso a dar saltitos alrededor de su dueña y a hacerle fiestas al escuchar sus

palabras.

—Qué palo, con el frío que hace, ¿Por qué no te vienes mejor a la cama y empezamos a experimentar? —respondió el chico con una sonrisa traviesa. Dawn frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Pero cielo, se lo he prometido a Filete y no puedo faltar a mi palabra.

—Vaaaaale, pasearemos a tu perro —cuando dijo eso el perrito dio un tremendo salto sobre Scott y empezó a chuparle la cara como agradecimiento—. JAJAJA, ¡Qué cosquillas, para chico!

A Dawn le pareció lo más tierno del mundo.

En menos de diez minutos ambos se dirigían al parque, Dawn sujetando la correa de Filete, el cual caminaba tieso por la acera provocando que su fina colita se balancease. Scott caminaba junto a ambos con las manos en los bolsillos. Habían decidido ser discretos mientras estuviesen por el vecindario de Dawn por si les veía algún conocido de la chica y sus padres, eso podría levantar sospechas en los progenitores de ella si es que llegaban a enterarse.

—Dawn —la llamó él.

—¿Sí?

—Uhmm... ¿Desde cuándo estás por mi?

—No esperaba que me preguntases eso, la verdad, no ahora, aunque sabía que eso rondaba por tu cabeza. Pues me empezaste a gustar en el viaje de final de curso del año pasado porque fuiste estupendo conmigo —dijo ella—. Y luego ya me enamoré, me tomó un tiempo, aunque siempre me has atraído.

—La verdad es que tú a mi también —confesó él tocándose la nuca.

—En el fondo lo sabía, aunque no eres una persona fácil de leer, tu aura está casi siempre... como ocultándose —dijo ella.

—¿Y cuando yo estaba con Courtney... estabas triste? —preguntó él ignorando el comentario de la chica.

—Bueno, sí, pero quería que fueses feliz, y ella te gustaba ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Me limitaba a intentar no desear con todas mis fuerzas que rompieses con ella —y sí, esa fue otra de las veces en las que Scott sintió miedo ante Dawn.

—Qué buena tarde hace —dijo él intentando cambiar de tema.

—La verdad es que sí, esta es una tarde encantadora.

Caminaron hasta el parque y allí sí se abrazaron mientras paseaban tras Filete que, una vez Dawn le quitó la correa, caminaba y corría unos pocos metros antes de volver hacía ellos una y otra vez. A la chica le parecía adorable su perrito corriendo con su diminuta chaquetita azul, mientras que Scott pensaba en la forma en la que corría la mascota de su chica, le pareció que alcanzaba una gran velocidad.

Al final los tres, Filete sobre las piernas de Dawn, se sentaron en un banco a descansar.

—Hija de la luna, sé que me estoy poniendo muy pesado con esto, pero... ¿Has pensado en lo de esta noche?

—¿No te sientes seguro? —quiso saber ella.

—Yo sí quiero, Dawn, pero quiero saber hasta dónde quieres llegar porque... ¡joder! —exclamó él asustando tanto a Filete como a la rubia—. No quiero hacerte daño, o tocarte de alguna forma que no te guste o algo.

—Scott, eres muy dulce —Dawn le acarició el rostro—, pero quiero que lo nuestro sea muy natural, sin planes, sólo quiero estar contigo, mi amor —Scott acarició la mano de ella que seguía en su cara. Una sonrisa sincera en su rostro—, y tú no me harás daño, lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar así en mi? Soy una persona horrible, no sé cómo te has fijado en alguien como yo —dijo él. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de ella tras escucharle.

—Eso no es cierto, yo lo sé, lo noto en tu aura -cuando consigo leerla-, en tu energía, en ti —se miraron directamente a los ojos—. Y te amo.

—Y yo a ti, hija de la luna —respondió él.

Se besaron, y ese beso se prologó bastante, tanto que Filete abandonó el regazo de la chica para sentarse en otro extremo del banco, esto lo aprovechó el pelirrojo para acercarse aún más a ella.

—¿Nos vamos a casa, Scotty? —preguntó ella al separarse—. Ya es hora de que cenemos y nos preparemos para esta noche.

—Eres muy provocativa, hija de la luna —dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa—, si llego a saber que eres así antes me hubieses tenido a tus píes rápido.

—Anda, vamos que quiero meditar después de cenar —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Dawn le volvió a poner la correa a Filete y cogidos de la mano emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, hasta que se encontraron con una pareja conocida.

—¡Dawn, Scott! —les saludó Beth haciendo el gesto de saludar con su mano mientras con la otra cogía de la mano al chico que la acompañaba. A su lado Justin se ocultaba tras un gorro y unas gafas de sol. El moreno no parecía muy feliz de verles.

—Hola Beth, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Dawn feliz de verla.

—Muy bien, dando un paseo con mi Justin, ¿Y tú?

—Aquí con Scott, me va a acompañar a casa.

—¿Estáis saliendo? —preguntó la de gafas con una gran sonrisa. Dawn y Scott se miraron.

—Sí —dijo Scott simplemente.

—¡Qué bien! —Beth los abrazó con cariño a ambos.

—Vayámonos, Beth —ordenó -porque pedirlo no lo pidió- Justin.

—Vale, Justin —contestó la dulce chica de gafas. Después miró a la otra pareja—. Adiós chicos, estoy muy feliz por lo vuestro.

Elizabeth se alejó de la mano de su novio, Justin, ese guapo modelo, y cualquiera pensaría que ella era muy afortunada al tenerle, sin embargo Dawn notó algo que otros no hubiesen notado. Cuando la rubia quiso darse cuenta estaba parada en el recibidor de su casa, apoyada en la puerta, pero no le importaba. No había dicho ni una sola palabra en el trayecto y el pelirrojo la miraba con gran preocupación.

—¿Dawn? —Scott le acariciaba la cara intentando que reaccionase. Al final ella reaccionó tirándose a los brazos de su novio llorando—. ¿Hija de la luna? ¿Qué sucede?

—S-Scott... Justin... —Scott la apartó de sí para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa, Dawn? —el pelirrojo ya estaba nervioso a más no poder, la incertidumbre le ponía fatal.

—Justin... él ama a Beth pero... al mismo tiempo se avergüenza de ella.

—¿Por qué, rayo de luna? —preguntó Scott alucinado.

—Porque piensa que ella es fea —aclaró la rubia—. ¿Soy una mala persona por desear que rompan?

—No, Dawn —respondió el pelirrojo.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos.

—Te amo —dijo ella.

—Yo también te amo.

Dawn desató a Filete, el cual corrió al interior de la casa, y después se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó.

—¿Cenamos en la cocina, cielo? —preguntó ella—. Mis padres aún van a tardar en venir.

—Dejo mi chaqueta y estoy contigo en nada.

Cuando Scott subió al dormitorio Dawn se fue a la cocina y dispuso la mesa para que ambos cenasen. Puso vasos, cubiertos, servilletas, dos platos con una porción de lasaña de verduras cada uno, una jarra con agua y la cesta de la fruta. Cuando volvió a meter la lasaña en el horno y lo cerró sintió los brazos de su novio abrazarla desde atrás.

—Hija de la luna... eres preciosa —y tras apartarle el pelo empezó a besarle en la nuca.

—Ah... Scott... —Dawn acariciaba las manos de él, las cuales estaban apretándola y recorriendo lentamente sus curvas femeninas.

Después de eso se separaron y se sentaron a cenar. Cada vez que se miraban saltaban chispas. Cenaron rápido mientras comentaban cosas sobre el instituto y sobre lo que comían, recogieron entre los dos para acabar antes y Dawn les dejó a sus padres un post-it indicando dónde estaba la cena. Cuando subieron por la escalera no pudieron evitar hacerlo cogidos de la mano, se sonreían nerviosos pero también estaban contentos y sus corazones latían a mil. Cherry y Filete les siguieron pero, como siempre, se desviaron al estudio en el cual tenían sus canastillas. Cuando entraron al dormitorio Dawn puso el pestillo y ambos suspiraron.

—Dúchate tú primero, cariño —dijo Dawn—. Así medito y cuando acabe de ducharme yo vamos a la cama.

—Lo que tú digas —él la agarró y la besó.

—Guau, Scott, guardate algo para luego —dijo la rubia gratamente sorprendida.

—Sí tranquila, perdona —dijo él nervioso.

—No pasa nada, y tampoco tienes que estar tan nervioso, esto es algo natural... y tu aura está tan rosa y roja... —Dawn sonrió al hablar del aura—. Confío en ti totalmente, es evidente que me amas y que albergas una gran pasión hacia mi.

—Vo-voy al vestidor a por el pi-pijama —dijo él atropelladamente antes de ir en busca de la prenda antes mencionada. Aún le imponía que Dawn pudiese leerle -aunque no siempre- de esa manera.

Cuando salió del vestidor ella estaba meditando y él no quiso interrumpirla.

Entró al baño y se quitó toda la ropa y así, desnudo, se contempló en el espejo y dudó sobre su belleza física durante unos instantes, después dejó estar esos pensamientos porque, supuso, que si a la chica no le gustase su cuerpo no querría estar con él y mucho menos intimar. Se duchó algo nervioso y pensativo. Acababan de empezar a salir y ya tenía la certeza de que Dawn era la persona adecuada para él, estaba totalmente seguro y sabía que nada de lo que hiciese con ella sería un error.

Mientras, Dawn estaba pensando hasta dónde llegar esa noche. No estaba meditando de un modo muy productivo, sólo estaba intentando pensar con claridad. Sabía que los sentimientos de ambos eran fuertes y verdaderos. Dejó estar las dudas cuando escuchó la llave de la ducha cerrarse. Con un suspiro fue al vestidor a por su pijama porque sabía que Scott no tardaría demasiado en salir. Había decidido dejar que todo surgiese de modo natural, sin planes. Escogió un bonito conjunto de ropa interior blanco, era sencillo y sin pasarse de provocativo era atractivo, de todos modos no sabía si Scott llegaría a verlo, y además se iba a poner el pijama blanco con rayas grises por encima.

Justo cuando ella salía del vestidor él salía del baño. Dawn se alegró de haber escondido la ropa interior entre el pantalón y la camisa del pijama, aunque pronto se le olvidó al ver cómo iba vestido su novio. Scott había escogido una camiseta interior oscura y unos pantalones azul oscuro con dos franjas amarillas a los lados, llevaba el pelo mojado y hacia atrás en su peinado habitual. A la chica le encantó lo que vio y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

—Hola —dijo Scott antes de besarla castamente en los labios.

—Hola, cielo —Dawn le sonrió—. Tardaré un poco, ¿Vale? Tú ponte cómodo.

—Vale, hija de la luna —dijo él intentando conservar la calma, aunque se le notaba muy ansioso.

Dawn sonrió y entró en el baño. Tras cerrar la puerta se desvistió y se contempló al igual que su novio había hecho un poco antes, tras eso cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se dirigió a la ducha con decisión. Dejó que el agua fría la mojase de píes a cabeza, se hubiese congelado de no ser por el calor que sentía en su interior. Enjabonó cuidadosamente su cuerpo y su cabello mientras pensaba en si atarse el pelo o no hacerlo, y decidió que a pesar de ser más cómodo el llevarlo atado estaría más guapa con el pelo como siempre. Cuando salió de la ducha secó todo su cuerpo con una suave toalla y lo mismo hizo con su pelo, ciertamente iba a usar el secador también pero sabía que hay que eliminar gran parte de la humedad del pelo antes de utilizarlo. Peinarse con un pelo tan largo como el suyo siempre resultaba una tarea tediosa e incluso odiosa en ocasiones sin embargo, en esa ocasión, no le molestó demasiado tener que hacerlo, se estaba preparando para su primera noche en pareja.

Scott estaba tumbado en la cama esperándola impaciente. Se había tapado con el edredón porque había empezado a tener problemas con su mini yo, el cual estaba empeñado en permanecer firme. El pelirrojo no quería ni asustar a su novia ni que ella accediese a hacer algo sólo por pena o por temor a decepcionarlo.

Cuando Dawn acabó de abotonar los botones de la camisa de su pijama se miró en el espejo, estaba perfecta y preparada. Suspiró antes de colocar su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Cuando abrió ella y el chico se miraron.

—Estás muy guapa —comentó él al verla.

—Pero si ayer llevaba lo mismo —contestó la chica.

—Ayer también estabas guapa —replicó él con una sonrisa.

Dawn se acercó a la cama y se metió bajo el edredón también y ambos se miraron nerviosos y sin saber qué hacer, por lo que ella fue quién tomó la iniciativa.

—¿Cielo, puedes encender la lamparita? —Scott obedeció—. He pensado que con la lamparita sólo será más romántico.

—Tienes razón —reconoció él.

Apagó la luz general del dormitorio y con la lamparita encendida los dos ocupantes del lecho sólo podían verse el uno al otro aunque no perfectamente ya que la luz era muy tenue, eso lo hacía todo más fácil ya que podrían ocultar mejor su vergüenza. Ambos se miraron antes de tumbarse abrazados, Dawn sobre el pecho de él aunque después quedó casi encima y le miró a la cara.

—Tú también estás muy guapo, Scott.

El chico la rodeó con sus brazos antes de volver a sentarse y la besó. Dawn suspiró en el beso y pronto sus lenguas se encontraron en una sensual danza. La chica pronto se sintió incomoda en esa postura y se separó para sentarse de un modo más cómodo. Scott estaba apartándole el pelo del cuello y se inclinó para poder besarlo. Dawn tembló de placer y como respuesta empezó a acariciar la espalda de su chico.

—Oh... eres tan bueno... —dijo ella entre suaves gemidos.

El chico se separó para mirarla a la cara mientras Dawn seguía acariciándole la espalda.

—Hija de la luna... lo estás deseando —dijo él sorprendiéndola.

No esperaba que su conexión fuese tan fuerte antes de hacer el amor, era exageradamente poderosa y por eso el pelirrojo sabía exactamente lo que ella deseaba hacer. Dawn empezó a besar el cuello de él con necesidad mientras Scott tanteaba el borde de los pantalones del pijama de ella. La rubia empezó a descender hasta la parte más baja del pecho de él que dejaba ver la camiseta interior besando a su paso.

—¿Quieres que me la quite? —preguntó él agarrando el borde de la prenda con las dos manos. Ella le miró a los ojos y vio que dependía totalmente de su decisión, que él no lo haría si ella no lo deseaba.

Era un momento importante, la mayor parte de las veces que alguien se quite una prenda en ese tipo de situación es un claro indicador de que no tardarían demasiado en quitarse las restantes. Dawn quería mucho a Scott, le amaba con toda su alma y quería eso.

—Sí.

Scott se la quitó y todo fueron gemidos por su parte a partir de ese momento, ya que Dawn besó y chupó cada linea que formaban los músculos del chico, y la atención especial que recibieron sus pezones tampoco ayudó mucho a que se calmase, más bien al contrario, su pene estaba duro como una piedra. Quería hacerlo con Dawn enseguida. Cuando el pelirrojo consiguió que ella dejase de besarle y le mirase a los ojos llevó torpemente sus manos a la parte superior del pijama de ella e intentó desabrochar los botones. Desabrochó uno y no pudo mirar a la cara de la rubia, desabrochó otro y empezó a notar la separación de los senos de la chica, cosa que le hizo suspirar ansioso, y al tercer botón pudo ver el lazo que decoraba la parte central del sostén de ella y se paralizó. Los senos de ella eran bastante visibles y estaba nervioso y excitado. Al ver que el chico no reaccionaba Dawn siguió desvistiéndose sola. Cuando la parte superior de su cuerpo quedó únicamente cubierta por el sostén le dirigió una mirada nerviosa al chico y enseguida notó que él estaba centrado en una parte concreta de su anatomía: sus senos. Dawn siempre había dicho que todo cuerpo humano es hermoso, pero Scott era el chico al que amaba y temía no gustarle.

—¿Scott?

—¿Sí? —preguntó él centrado en los pechos de la chica.

—¿Te gustan?

Scott no respondió verbalmente, pero el modo en el que empezó a besar los pechos de Dawn aún cubiertos por el sostén fue suficiente para que la chica entendiese. La joven echó su cabeza hacia atrás presa del placer. Su novio acarició sus pechos sin atreverse a descubrirlos, no se podía creer que estuviese tocando unos senos por primera vez en su vida.

—Dawn... ¿quieres seguir? —dijo apartando la vista de sus pechos. La chica suspiró y con una sonrisa movió su mano hacia el bulto en los pantalones de su pareja, acción ante la cual Scott emitió una exclamación.

Como respuesta la chica se quitó los pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo. Después miró a Scott con determinación.

—Tu turno —dijo.

Scott la contempló. Su largo pelo suelto, su piel blanca y perfecta, su cuerpo, mucho más pequeño que el de él y aquel conjunto de ropa interior que le quedaba tan bien...

—Eres tan guapa, princesa de las hadas —esto lo dijo ardiendo de deseo ya. Dawn se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada de él. Ningún hombre la había mirado así en la vida.

El pelirrojo la abrazó y ella correspondió. Fue especial, a pesar del sostén de ella fue como si sus pieles se fundiesen con la del otro al contacto. Scott rompió el abrazo sólo para indicarle que se tumbase, y ella le hizo caso.

—Quiero intentar algo, ¿me dejas? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Adelante —dijo ella.

Scott sintió que no podía haber nadie en el mundo tan feliz como él en aquel momento... ¿Alguien había confiado alguna vez en él?

Y ahí estaba Dawn, tan linda, tan confiada, tan vulnerable y a pesar de toda esa vulnerabilidad se estaba arriesgando. No podía hacerle daño, la amaba demasiado. Scott recorrió las piernas de la rubia con cierta timidez y empezó a besarlas. Con cada beso daba las gracias por la confianza depositada en él, con cada beso le juraba amor eterno. Para su sorpresa Dawn le apartó de sí y le miró con lujuria.

—¿Da-Dawn? —preguntó.

La chica, para sorpresa de Scott, se quitó el resto de la ropa y le miró.

—Scott... es el momento.

El pelirrojo perdió el miedo y se acercó a su amor dispuesto a empezar con su ritual. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo fue recibido por las piernas abiertas de la chica y se dedicó a intentar penetrarla; sólo lo consiguió cuando se dejó llevar por sus instintos y su deseo. Dawn emitió un pequeño grito pero su pareja no detuvo su balanceo rítmico sobre ella. La chica se sintió mejor cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el amor con Scott, así que pronto empezó a tocar al chico, a susurrarle palabras de amor y a hacer más intenso el acto. Scott se retiró para besar los senos de Dawn y ella respondió intentando -torpemente- sentarse sobre él; cuando lo consiguió sintió dolor pero también felicidad al notar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando su amor. El pelirrojo no creía que pudiese hacerle sentir tanto placer.

—Más, cariño ¡ah! —suplicó.

—¡Scott!

El acto fue apasionado y se repitió varias veces esa noche hasta que Scott cayó rendido y Dawn se tumbó junto a él y le observó dormir. ¿Qué importaba si los pillaban? Se amaban y se amarían por el resto de sus vidas.

 **FIN**

 **Sí, un final abierto porque me pareció más interesante. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué quieres que pase? Eso ha pasado :D os agradecería que os pasaseis por mis otros fics de TD (y que dejaseis reviews plz)**

 **Mis TD fics: "Beth es una ganadora" (Jo x Beth) "Sin título" (Sin parejas) "Un chico perfecto" (Justin x Beth) Su nombre es Ezekiel Miller (Ezekiel x Eva) y "El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)" (Ezekiel x Eva, Notie, NoCo, Sugarella, Justeth, Lyler, Aletyler, Tradie, Sakota, Jockning, Duncney, Gidgette, Sampher, Zoke, Ozzy, etc) "Una habitación compartida, una tarde solos y dos chicos enamorados" (Chet x Lorenzo)**

 **Y ahora los reviews!**

 **juanjonh343 y Sakaki-samDXC123 espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado :D**

 **Gracias**

 **OFIXD**


End file.
